Atoner (Earth-5875)
This "Atoner" was a sangheili Shipmaster of the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance and a veteran of the First Contact War. After the Great Schism, he joined his fellow sangheili in a fight for survival, and following the fall of the Covenant, sought for a purpose after having his entire life rendered as a lie. Biography Early life brothers.]] Born on the sangheili colony Oma Ker, on the Covenant, the Atoner became a firm believer in the Path, deeming his species as the "chosen ones" who would transcend like the forerunners did. He trained martial arts alongside his clan members at his homeworld. On one occasion, he bested his rival, who fell into a nearby like. Inside it, the rival was captured by a ilpdor, but the Atoner did not help him as he was weak. First Contact War Battle of Kholo Kholo at the orders of the Prophet of Conviction.]] On March 21st, 2739, the Atoner, then a Shipmaster, became the leader of the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance, supported by the Prophet of Conviction. After he was able to locate the human colony Kholo after stealing information from a freighter, the Atoner sent his troops to the ground while his fleet battled the few human ships in orbit. After all enemy space forces were destroyed and the ground battle was an overwhelming success, the Prophet of Conviction commanded the Atoner to carve the Covenant glyph representing "faith" with his energy projector in their ritualistic glassing. Following the human extinction on the planet and the Covenant victory, the Atoner bonded with the san'shyuum. During the course of the First Contact War, the Atoner fought in many battles as Shipmaster, including the Fall of Reach, destroying three ODPs. At the battle, the sangheili realized the tactical and military prowess of humanity as they did the impossible in an attempt to save Reach, despite the ultimate failure to do so. Great Schism .]] Following the beginning of the Great Schism, the Atoner confronted the Prophet of Conviction after the Hierarchs led the jiralhanae into betraying the sangheili. One of the co-conspirators in the betrayal, the Prophet heard about the Atoner's arrival and locked himself in his room, prepared to defend himself with a plasma pistol. However, the Shipmaster was able to break it and easily dodge the plasma charge coming at him, kicking his chest and subduing him. He dragged the san'shyuum to his subordinates and exposed the images of the massacre of the High Councilors, proceeding to execute the Prophet and leaving his lifeless body as he and his warriors prepared to counter-attack the jiralhanae. Post-First Contact War scavenger.]] From that day onwards, until 2565, he and his loyalists continued fighting the jiralhanae into the ongoing Great Schism with no end in sight. In the same year, he returned to Kholo in the hopes of atoning for the sins he felt he committed, as well as to seek communion with the forerunners, who he still revered as gods despite his abandonment of the Path. While traveling through the ruined cities and landscaped he and his fleet glassed, he discovered an excavation operation set by humans, quickly noticing a firefight between a small group of humans and three kig-yar scavengers. Using only his ancient Curveblade, the Atoner was successfully able to kill the three kig-yar, and approached the humans, only to realize two of them were already dead, while the third one was gravely injured. Seeing that she would succumb to her wounds, the Atoner left her and approached their camp, discovering a series of pictures detailing the humans encountering forerunner relics, including an Oracle, which he noticed looked like the one who lived in ''High Charity'' and the other who was brought by force. He quickly returned to the wounded human and realized she had been hit by plasma in the chest. He decided to save her, as she could be invaluable in revealing the secrets her team was hiding. For this, he called his fleet, who awaited for him, and asked for a tracking team to patrol the surrounding area in the search of kig-yar and human ships. He hoped that, if he discovered these forerunner relics by himself, he would be finally able to meet one of his gods and find a purpose and life, and, once and for all, be able to live with himself after all he had done. Personality Equipment The Atoner used a customized sangheili combat harness. He also possessed an ancient Curveblade, and a Type-51 carbine, which he stole from one of the kig-yar raiders he killed. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Military Personnel Category:Army at Disposal Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Covenant members (Earth-3210)